User blog:Ricky Spanish/Beyblade Wiki 2013 Generation V Tournament
What better way to say farewell to Generation 5 of Pokemon? The answer is simple, a tournament! Introducing the Beyblade Wiki: 2013 Generation V Pokemon Tournament. This tournament would run in the last two weeks of March. Rules *'A Nintendo DS, DSLite , DSi, DSiXL(LL in Japan), 3DS, or 3DSXL ''(LL in Japan) ' and Wi-Fi are '''required.' *Each Player will battle with a full 6 on 6 team. *Each Player must give their in game name. *Players are allowed one alternate. The alternate may be swapped in between and only in between rounds. *Players must register all 7 Pokemon in comments along with friend code. They must provide the Pokemon's Ability and Nature upon registration. *The Tournament will be a round robbin tournament. Players must obtain the most wins out of their five matches. **Players will have their Round 1 match-ups generated randomly by a computer, and not by a human. *Pokemon Restrictions do apply (see below) *The battle must be recorded and uploaded either to YouTube or the Global Terminal. *In the event of a player being disconnected, they forfeit. **Should a player urgently need to leave, they must forfeit and reschedule in the event that they cannot continue later on. *If you are cheating or messing around during a battle, you will be disqualified. Clauses *Species Clause - A player cannot have two Pokemon with the same National Pokédex number on a team. **For example, using a team with two Koffing would break this clause. Using different formes on the same team, such as Rotom-W and Rotom-C, also breaks the clause since they share the same Pokédex number (#479). *Evasion Clause - A Pokemon may not have the moves Double Team or Minimize in its moveset. *Status Clause - You lose if, at the end of your turn, two of your opponent's Pokemon were put to sleep by a move you used but were not forced into, and neither have had their sleep removed since then. **The clause basically means that if you have already put a Pokemon on your opponent's side to sleep and it is still sleeping, you can't put another one to sleep. **A move you were "forced into" is a move you must use because all other moves (that cannot inflict sleep) are disabled (by Choice item, Encore, or some combination of Taunt, Disable, Torment, and lack of PP) and you cannot switch (due to trapping moves, trapping abilities, Ingrain, or having all other Pokemon be fainted). **A move you used includes moves called by Metronome, Sleep Talk, Assist, Me First, or Copycat. It does not include Magic Coat or Magic Bounce. **Rest, used by either player, is never counted by this clause. *OHKO Clause - A Pokemon may not have the moves Fissure, Guillotine, Horn Drill, or Sheer Cold in its moveset. **Generally, this rule will be automatically enforced in simulator play. In Wi-Fi play, a player is considered to have broken the clause when a Pokemon is revealed to have been brought into the battle with a banned move. *Moody Clause - A team cannot have a Pokemon with the ability Moody. *No more than two Pokemon may hold the same item. (i.e only two may hold the Life Orb) *The Soul Dew is forbidden. *The move Substitue is forbidden. Restricted Pokemon *All legendaries (All Variations) *Blaziken (With Speed Boost and Protect) *Ditto *Excadrill *Smeargle *Sableye *Spiritomb *Shedninja Participants Tournament Bracket Matches can occur any time while both players are online and agree to face eachother. Match results must be reported before the 30th. The finals will occur between March 30th and April 2nd 2013. Finals Semi-finals *NICK vs Tyler #1 *NICK vs Tyler #2 *NICK vs Tyler #3 Final Round *Kev vs TBD #1 *Kev vs TBD #2 *Kev vs TBD #3 Videos *Tyler vs Kev: 34-16067-95441 *NICK vs Kev: 11-07775-38506 **YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h1MSH-2t4g0 Category:Blog posts Category:Community news